


Chewing on Pearls

by JAMoczo



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Fluff and Smut, Ike is an ass man, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soren and Ike are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMoczo/pseuds/JAMoczo
Summary: Just a series of connected smutty one-shots starring Ike and Soren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/127246818902/ike-unconciously-uses-a-lot-of-strength-in-the#notes
> 
> Ike unconsciously uses a lot of strength in the bedroom and Soren learns so the hard way. He loves it though. AKA: Ikesoren, super rough sex."
> 
> This is pure unbeta'd smut. I'm only sorry if it's not very good. Title is a Lady Gaga lyric.
> 
> Also, AO3 has ruined my formatting by replacing punctuation with funky symbols. I reread to fix things, but don't be surprised if I missed a few apostrophes.

It is a night for somber celebration both micro- and macroscopically. The banquet hall is filled with laguz toasting Prince Skrimir, who did not lead them all to victory but also did not lead them all to death, so, party it is. Soren really wants to point out that Skrimir is literally the last person in the army who deserves accolades, but he's more focused on the potion he just drank and his own, personal celebration to come. In theory he should be feeling the results any minute now...

  
It's been an ongoing issue since before this new war, embarrassingly enough. For as compatible as Ike and Soren are in literally every other aspect of their lives, their sex life is lacking that instinctual partnership; Ike's size triggers something in Soren that inspires fear despite the logical part of his brain knowing it's foolish and unnecessary, while Ike overcompensates with increasingly gentle ministrations. They make it work, but it's not fulfilling. So this evening, this brief respite in a safe place, Soren crafted a potion to make the first step easier. Ike, who normally disliked such ideas, had agreed, and Soren realized Ike was just as frustrated with their situation as he was. They toasted each other, drank, and went to the feast hall.

  
Soren disinterestedly eats as he looks around at the things strangely beorc-inspired and yet noticeably different, but his anthropological musings fade in his mind, not replaced by anything, just a lull. He doesn't even realize he's staring at Ike. Ike's eyes are wide, darting around as if he is unsure of anything. Soren smiles to himself, as if it is some secret that Ike is handsome and Soren gets to stare at him. Then Ike looks at him, and Soren swallows hard.

  
He is surprised when he is pulled out of his seat and on to Ike's lap, one hand around his arm and the other on Soren's thigh, making it so Soren is straddling Ike's hips. Then they're kissing, and Soren can't focus on anything but the kiss and the feeling of their bodies pressed together - not the fact that they are in public, nor that Ike's grip is tight and possessive, which would normally put him on edge. Even when Ike says something Soren barely notices it and doesn't acknowledge it, and it only registers at all because it interrupts the kiss.

  
Then Ike bites Soren's lower lip hard, making Soren jump in his arms, and Ike repeats himself in a low voice, nearly a growl, "Table or bed?"

  
The table is closer, but the bed is more comfortable. He listens, and the world around them is getting quieter, so Soren makes his choice. "Bed." Ike easily stands up as if Soren weighs nothing, and what is usually another trigger instead makes Soren moan, _in public_ , because Ike is so strong and this is going to feel _so good_. There is no wariness here, either conscious or unconscious; the potion has done its job.

  
Their bedroom for the night is as extravagant as Gallia offers: large room mostly taken up by a massive bed that's covered in various fabrics and pillows. In the corner is an empty tub, and next to it is a shelf filled with bath amenities. The room is otherwise unadorned. Ike places Soren on the bed, and acting on instinct, Soren drops off the edge to his knees instead. He can't seem to find any words, so he gets across his desires by kissing the bulge in Ike's trousers while looking up at him.

  
Typically Ike looks a little uncomfortable when Soren offers this; he clearly enjoys it, but isn't used to the way Soren worships and adores him and is never sure how to react. But now the look in his eyes is different, more confident. "Yeah, I know you want to. Go ahead." He tangles his fingers in the hair at Soren's scalp. Soren lets out a relieved sigh, pulling the trousers down to his ankles. Ike is already completely hard, his cock large and impressive by any standards but more so when compared to Soren's small hands and tongue, and especially when compared to his ass.  
Soren licks his lips, licks the head, and decides he absolutely cannot handle teasing or drawing this out. He kisses the massive head to get the little bit of precome there, he relaxes his jaw and throat, and he gets to work.

  
This is another change, and a good one. With the potion relaxing him, Soren can close his eyes and get a good rhythm going, deeper than he usually can. He can't get the entire cock into his mouth, he wouldn't be surprised if it's physically impossible, but he can swallow around the head. It feels incredible, being on his knees and servicing Ike. His own cock is hard but he barely even notices, too caught up in the amazing reality of being able to pleasure his Ike. He uses one hand to stroke the base that he can't get in his mouth, and the other goes to Ike's proportionate balls.  That's when the hand gripping his hair pulls him back, and Soren whines with disappointment and looks up. Ike's expression is dominating, but pleased. "Good job, but I need to be inside you." Soren groans, he can't help it. "Get your clothes off and lay on the bed for me."

  
Soren moves quickly, but his eyes are still on Ike as he strips too. He lays down on the bed, legs spread, and Ike softly moans. "Good boy," he murmurs, and Soren is more ready for this than he has been for anything else in his life. Ike kneels on the bed while reaching over to grab a bottle from the nightstand. They'd left several vulneraries there earlier, and it's a relief to not have to worry about it. Ike uncorks the closest bottle and pulls Soren's hips onto his lap. He dips his finger in the bottle and then slides it inside Soren, swirling it before pulling it out, too quickly for Soren to truly register the stretch.

  
Ike quietly swears. Then, surprising him, he places the bottle opening against Soren's entrance and tilts.

  
Soren gasps, shivers, and then chuckles a little, because being so impatient is such an Ike move. It's cool and feels awkward, but the eagerness is flattering. Ike puts the bottle back and kisses Soren again, and Soren relaxes underneath him, not going to ask for more stretching even though the logical part of his brain warns him he will definitely regret that. But with the anxiety gone, he can ignore logic. He's impatient, too. Besides, the vulnerary is healing.

  
Unfortunately, then the doubt is back for Ike; it's apparent in the slight furrow of his brow, the way he looks at Soren with equal desire and trepidation. "I don't want to hurt you. I want to fuck you but I don't want to hurt you." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "We need to slow down, I need to stretch you more-"

  
Soren huffs a little but has an idea. He sits up, kisses Ike's pout, then grabs his headband and pulls it down to cover his eyes. Ike whispers understanding as Soren leans back while spreading his legs again. Ike grabs the back of Soren's thighs and pushes his legs up and apart, too far to be completely comfortable but Soren is not going to complain.

  
The goal he's going for - getting Ike to stop worrying and just feel - has apparently been met. Ike slides inside him for the first time this evening, and he is not overly careful. They both gasp together and Ike moans deeply and loudly before moving to his own need. Ike's hands slide up his thighs to under his knees, holding his legs still, folding his body to meet Ike's thrusts perfectly.  
Soren has to grit his teeth and brace himself against the headboard. Ike is thick, hard and oh so long, stretching him out, and for the first time he isn't being gentle. He isn't trying to be anything; the expression on his face is blissed out. This is Ike at his most raw. Ike is using Soren's body to chase his own orgasm, and the thought is incredibly erotic. The thought, and the vision too, especially the sight of that enormous prick sliding in and out of him, looking for all the world as if it shouldn't be able to fit at all, let alone so deeply.

  
It's overwhelming. It's fulfilling. Ike's huge cock hits every nerve, makes him feel so full and complete. It hurts, it's rough, but by every deity known to man it is good.

  
Hips still moving, Ike leans forward, one hand bracing himself around Soren's neck. It sends a thrill through him; both because Ike is strong, so strong, and because his throat is being gently pressed, limiting oxygen but not depriving him of it completely. It's, for lack of any better word, primal.

  
Soren's eyes roll back into his head, but still he is surprised when he comes untouched for the first time. Every inch of his body tenses up, and it feels so good to just come and come and come on Ike's perfect cock, the mess on his own stomach inconsequential. Ike's rhythm falters at the increased tightness, but he fucks Soren through his climax and it is _glorious_.

And it doesn't stop.

  
It's never too much. A quirk of biology, when most people would be over-sensitized and need a break, Soren is never pushed past the point where pleasure turns to overstimulation. It is good, so good, but it lets Soren relax and notice everything: Ike's controlled muscle movements, sweat dripping down his brow, mouth slack, and the fallen headband revealing closed eyes. It's gorgeous, he's gorgeous, Soren could do nothing but look at him forever and be content. Although he hates everyone who expresses sexual interest in Ike, he never doubts why they do.

  
Ike pulls out. Soren whimpers weakly and glances down, sees his lover is still hard, and wants to protest but can't find the words. Breathing hard, Ike rips off the headband, and then Soren gets to watch as Ike uses the band to wrap around the base of his cock and balls.  He'll probably keep that memory fresh for decades, frankly.

  
Ike smiles at Soren, kisses him again, and then slides back inside. Soren forces his legs to tangle with Ike's, and then he lets the pleasure wash over him.

  
Bliss. Bliss. Good. Good. So good. Ike. Ike. _Ike._

* * *

Soren awakens later, although how much later he doesn't know.  Everything is sore, but in a way that feels satisfying for now. He's on his stomach, his hips propped up by a pillow, and he's aware of something that feels good, but unique.  He peers over his shoulder, where Ike is... oh. Licking him. That's new.

 

"Always wanted to try this," Ike murmurs, kissing Soren's hole when he notices Soren looking at him. "Figured it was a good way to wake you up after making you pass out. Feels good?"

 

Soren reaches back and takes Ike's hand. "Yeah."

  
Ike chuckles, and Soren moans from the vibrations. "First word you've said in this room. I was starting to get worried. But I feel talkative right now so I think I'll make up for it." Ike licks from Soren's hole to his balls, his free hand dipping into the vulnerary. "Gods I love your ass. I mean I love all of you, but I could start a church for your ass." Soren snickers into the pillow, and Ike's thumb rubs his palm. "The fact that it's still full of my come is just the sexiest thing." Ike slides a finger inside him, and Soren moans and spreads his legs wider, lifting his hips to give him more access. Ike kisses the globes of his ass, runs his tongue around the hole, and adds a second finger.

  
"The Church of Soren's Buttocks likely wont have many members," Soren jokes. "Pun unintended."

  
"More than you think, but I'm a little possessive, they can look but not touch," Ike agrees. He sighs happily before licking Soren's perineum.  "I was so mad at you at the river," he says conversationally even as he slowly stretches his fingers apart, "but then Skrimir pointed out that, as my mate, you would try to defend me, it's not just me that's overprotective.  It didn't make me less mad, but his word choice... My mate. I... I find that idea hot, is that weird?"

  
Soren's thoughts are swimming. Right, the river - Soren had engaged the Black Knight to divert his attention from Ike and nearly gotten killed for it. But that felt like an eternity ago, and it hadn't been Ike's point. "We do... mate, yes."

  
Ike continues stretching and lubricating Soren, now with three fingers, even as he continues babbling.  "Not - not like what the word means. We're not primal, not - it's not just about getting off. With us, I mean." He shifts and Soren spreads his legs more as Ike rests on top of him, kissing the back of his neck. "We make love," he murmurs as he pulls his fingers out and slides his cock in, making both men moan. "Maybe it's the potion talking but I just want to, to own you," Ike begins grinding his hips, and Soren feels so full he could cry, "claim you, mate you and breed you."

  
Soren stifles his noises into the pillow.  "Fuck me," he whispers, the first time he has ever begged for that. He presses up against him, although their size difference and Ike's grind makes that completely unnecessary. "Ike, please!"

  
Ike wasn't exaggerating when he said he felt like talking, but Soren is not complaining at all. "Yeah," he breathes in Soren's ear, "I'll give you what you need. I'll take care of you, babe, don't worry." Soren cries out again, this is just all too intense, Ike is over and inside him and he's grinding hard and Soren has never been so full in his life. Every time Soren moves Ike moves with him, like even the barest hint of separation is unacceptable. "Sometimes I jerk off thinking of Stefan or Skrimir fucking you because I know they want to but I, I can't share, mine, mine, fill you up, stretch you out, fuck, Soren, my," Ike takes a deep shuddering breath, "my Soren."

  
Soren has to take a deep breath, too, although it's hard. Soren could probably come just from his words alone, with their novelty and the possessive need. Ike _wants_ him. Ike's clean hand slides up to cup Soren's neck and jaw, turning Soren's face from the pillow to look at him. Ike places a shaky kiss at the corner of his lips. His eyes are dark and he looks desperate, on the brink. When they make eye contact, he whispers hoarsely, "Soren, I need you to come for me."

 

  
And Soren comes again, the deepest and most mind-wiping orgasm of his entire life, possibly of anyone's life. His entire body is spasming but can't move due to Ike's superior size and weight, which somehow makes it all so much more intense. And then there's Ike, still unnaturally loquacious, grinding hard and talking him through it, that deep voice in his ear. "Good boy, gods you're tight, keep coming Soren, keep coming for me baby, you were made for me, I'm gonna come in you _so hard_ , no one - else-" And then Ike is the one crying out, it's too desperate sounding to be a moan, and there's a sharp pain at Soren's shoulder that can only be a bite, and he can feel Ike coming inside him, and it's all entirely too much, too good.

* * *

He is barely aware of it when, what has to be many minutes later, Ike chuckles lowly. "Made you pass out again. This keeps up I might kill you."

Soren is exhausted, but he can still snort at that. "Sounds good t' me."

  
Ike pushes up and leaves the bed, coming back with damp towels. "Someone filled our tub," he says. He sounds tired too, but he is capable of movement while Soren is pretty sure he isn't. "Didn't hear anyone come in, did you?"

  
"No, but I hope it was Aimee."

  
Ike starts wiping him down, the hot water helping soothe sore muscles. He then starts retying Sorens hair, which Soren himself has completely forgotten about. Ike's voice is amused. "I appreciate the sentiment but I do not want her seeing me naked." Soren can't force his eyes open yet but he still tries to stretch before Ike halts him. "Hang on." There is shifting, then Soren can only raise an eyebrow at what he is pretty sure is a cork from a vulnerary being used to plug him up. "There, you can move now." Soren rolls on to his back, finally forcing his eyes open. Ike looks a little embarrassed, but unrepentant. "You need to stay filled. I... I blame the potion."

  
"Maybe you're secretly part Gallian," Soren suggests, more amused than anything else. "I took the same potion you did." He likes the feeling of being filled with Ike's come, but Ike seems to like it far more and he can't help tease.

  
"How long is this potion supposed to last? I'm still feeling the effects, mostly."

  
"Eight hours, give or take based on metabolism."

  
"Keep that recipe. Forever."

  
Soren laughs, forcing himself to sit up. "Don't worry, after this I'll make multiple copies and frame them." Ike leans over and kisses him with surprisingly chasteness before picking him up bridal-style. Soren wraps his arms around his neck, flinching a little before glancing at his shoulder. "I _thought_ you bit me." His shoulder has a large ring of red and bruised skin, a perfect representation of Ike's teeth.

  
Ike gets them in the tub, not letting him go. "Sorry. Next round I'll put some of the vulnerary on it."

  
"No, it's fine." Soren relaxes as he sits on Ike's thigh, taking stock of his body and determining that he is very sore, the potion is still in his system, the cork is uncomfortable but not terribly so, and Ike's hands are soothing his muscles which feels very good. "I'm fine. Are you?"

  
Ike kisses his Brand. As always it sends a pleasant thrill through his system. "I learned I have a dozen new kinks so I'm pretty happy. Are you... are you okay with not topping?"

  
Soren snorts again. "You know my preference."

  
"Not just because it's mine?"

  
Soren kisses his collar bone, because it's right there and he needs to show affection without moving too much. "Not just because it's yours." He sighs and smiles, content to rest for a moment. Then the heat goes through his blood again, and resting can go to hell - he decides it's time to finish what he started at the beginning of this venture. Maybe he can even try the talking thing that Ike seems to like.

  
To that end, he sits up as he reaches down to touch Ike's erection. Men like to hear about how large and virile they are, so that's a good first step. Plus for Ike it's all quite true. "So big," he murmurs as he kisses the shell of his ear. Ike lets out a little shiver.   He uses his palm to rub the head, occasionally curling his hand to play with the sensitive skin below. Soren can feel him getting harder. "And so hard for me, again." He buries the fingers of his free hand into Ike's hair to scratch his scalp, which he knows Ike loves. His larger lover melts, except for the obvious. Soren trails his fingers down the shaft and back up before returning to playing with the head. "I want to taste you properly this time, but I also want you back inside me where you belong," he whispers in Ike's ear, prompting a moan. "You're the perfect mate for me."

  
Soren honestly has no idea what he's doing, but it seems to be working. Ike groans and kisses him harshly, so Soren keeps both of his hands moving. "And you really are huge, love, everything about you, especially when compared to how small I am." He wraps his hand around the head, strokes it a few times, then resumes playing. Ike's breath hitches, but Soren continues his praise. "I'd love you no matter your size, of course" (and Ike's rather impressive growth spurt had actually been to the detriment of their sex life up until this very day, which didn't need mentioning) "but there really is nothing better than a massive prick and a tight ass."

  
Ike shudders. Soren's fingers slide down and feel his balls are tight already. "Fuck, Soren. Quit teasing."

  
"What do you want?"

  
Ike huffs a little. "Everything."

  
Soren decides to choose for him, so he takes a deep breath and sinks beneath the water.

  
Truthfully, this is easier in idea than in practice. Soren would happily die for Ike, but that is in a "life-or-death" sort of way, not in a "underwater blowjob" one. As Soren's mouth finds the head of Ike's cock, he does his best to mold his lips to keep water out. Ike's hand rests on his head, guiding a rhythm without forcing. Thankfully Soren can hold his breath for a very long time.

He would use more technique, more teasing, if he weren't on a quick timeframe. Using a hand to stroke what he can't get in his mouth, he bobs his head in Ike's lap, cradling the shaft with his tongue and sucking with force.

  
When he inevitably surfaces for air, Ike kisses him, pulling him close so their cocks are pressed together. He pushes Soren's soaked hair out of his face. Meanwhile, Soren uses both of his hands to stroke them in tandem, returning the kiss but feeling that sense of desperation return. "I'm going to suck you to completion later but I need you to fuck me again right now," he whispers.

  
To his surprise, Ike shakes his head. Ike's hands have been mapping his body, but one joins Soren's in stroking them off while the other pets Soren's back before running a finger around the plug. "Not in the tub. It'll drip out."

  
Soren bites Ike's lower lip. The state that Ike has been in - of framing this as mating sessions and desiring to keep Soren as full of Ike's seed as possible - has started to affect him as well. "Fine, if you won't do it I'll just go find Skrimir, I'm sure he's just as big as you if not-"

  
Ike growls and stands up, Soren in his arms, and as he walks to the bed Soren is so relieved that he can't even reassure him that that had been a bluff. That might be why Ike drops him on his hands and knees, spreads his legs, and tugs out the cork. There is a short delay as Ike grabs his discarded headband to tie himself off again before he enters him in a smooth motion.

Ike's pace is quick, his thrusts full and claiming. Soren barely registers the cool air or the water dripping down his body, senses overloaded with this new position (and to them it is new), the delicious stretch of Ike's erection, and how he has to clench the sheets and grit his teeth with the force of it. After a few minutes Ike pushes Soren's legs together, grips his hair and pulls him into a perfect arch, and Soren loses any sense of control or shame he's had as his prostate is more directly stroked.

  
"Thank you - thank you!"

  
"You look so pretty like this-"

  
"I love you!"

  
"-so small but still taking me-"

  
" _I love you!"_

  
"-on your knees for me-"

  
"Ike! IIIIIIke!"

  
"-yeah you needed this, didn't you?" Ike breaks the position to kneel on the bed and lean forward, licking the shell of Soren's ear. "Sorry to keep you waiting, baby. You're going to be here awhile." Ike rolls his hips and Soren whines with desperation. "I'm gonna knock you up, Soren."

  
Soren can't control his pleasured moan as Ike presses his hair into his head and his head into the sheets. He _did_ need this, this dominating facet of Ike he hadn't know was here before, just like he needs the rest of him. "Oh yesssssssss..."

  
They go quiet except for the moans, whimpers, grunts, and the physical sounds of two bodies moving together. Soren is lost, unaware of anything other than Ike. His commander, his friend, his love, his mate. He comes at some point, but its just part of the scenery, insignificant aside from the way it makes Ike moan. Ike is breathless but his voice is also deep and confident as he continues to rock his hips, hand still pinning Soren's head. "I have an idea I think we'll like."

 

Then he pulls back, lifting Soren's upper body so they're kneeling together, Soren's back still in an arch. Ike buries himself deep, holds it, and kisses him hard.  Soren barely has the presence of mind to kiss him back. Soren has never been so grateful for his own slight physique before. "Still okay?"

  
"Mmgh." Soren just smiles and kisses him, reaching up to pet Ike's hair, face and shoulders.

 

Ike's other hand leaves his sore hip, rubs his stomach, then grabs his severely neglected cock.  "Let's see if I can make it too much for you. You be as loud as you need to, and come whenever you want." Ike squeezes and Soren moans; it feels good but is just on the right side of being too hard. Ike kisses the space below his ear even as he starts to jerk him off. "Relax and feel it babe. Just us together. Me deep and hard inside you. Your beautiful body stretched out. Your dick in my hand as I stroke you off, the perfect size for me. The potion in your system, making you pliant and desperate for sex." Soren whimpers as his fingers clench on Ike's biceps, feeling his orgasm begin to take root. He has never been ready to come again so soon.  "You feel so good on me, you've got me as hard as a rock, but I think I love the look on your face more, love making you feel good."

  
Soren gasps. "Ike! I- I'm gonna-"

  
"That's the point."

  
"B-but you-!"

  
"I'll fill you up, don't worry." Ike kisses him and Soren comes, body shaking, while Ike begins using Soren's come as lube as his rhythm remains steady.  "You're such a good boy for me. Your body is massaging my cock and it feels amazing, you have no idea how tight your ass really is, I've been fucking you for hours and you're still so damn tight. If I weren't tied off I would've come inside you a dozen times by now. Everyone in this castle wishes they were me." Ike nuzzles his neck. "Fuck, you come so pretty for me. I need you to do it again."

  
Soren feels weightless and pleasured. He would not be kneeling were Ike not holding him.   "I can't," he replies, voice slurred.

  
Ike moves again, sitting with his back against the headboard, sliding his legs between Soren's and spreading them.  Soren is now straddling his hips and laying on him, boneless.  Gravity however has Soren completely impaled on Ike's cock, and one of Ike's hands is continuing to stroke him off while the other gently caresses the skin of his stomach and chest. "Sure you can. Just relax. I've got you." Ike is stuck kissing Soren's temple, and he licks the sweat off. "You always take care of me, let me do it for you now." Ike is shifting underneath him and Soren barely registers it until Ike finds what he's looking for, keeping his cock buried completely inside but grinding against Soren's prostate with deliberation.

  
Soren starts crying, he can't help it. This is overwhelmingly pleasurable, having Ike focus on him without addressing his own need. In some way it hurts from overstimulation but that only adds to the perfection of the moment.

  
Ike stops suddenly. "Are you-"

  
" _Please don't stop._ "  He would beg if he had to, but thankfully he doesn't.

  
"Okay," Ike finishes, voice amused as he kisses his temple again. "I won't, baby. I'll go to my grave loving you. Come one more time for me, Soren, I know you can do it for me..."

  
Despite feeling like a tiny rag doll in his arms, Soren's head snaps back as his body responds to Ike's entreaties even though he's empty now. He's making pitiful, pleasured whimpers and whines, but Ike is still working him so at least he's getting his needs across. Ike kisses his temple and Soren comes again, so hard it actually does hurt, his body too tired to move except for the involuntary throbbing of his ass and dick and the occasional twitching of muscles.

  
He almost doesn't notice Ike shifting again, pinning him on his elbows and knees, removing the bind, and fucking him in short fast strokes. He almost doesn't notice Ike's whispered mantra ( _Soren, Soren, yes, beautiful, safe, mine, Soren_ ). He almost doesn't notice when Ike fills him up, finally, his orgasm the loudest he's ever had.

 

* * *

  
When Soren wakes up again he feels like he was hit by a carriage, but somehow in a good way. The window shows the barest hint of light, which he knows means that they're running out of time here. The idea makes him scowl, but there's no use denying it.

  
He is curled up at Ike's side, head on his chest with his arm and leg draped over him. Ike is sleeping spread out on his back, as always comfortable no matter where he is. It makes Soren smile even as he looks around for a wash cloth. He sits up and smiles more when he notes the plug back in him. He would humor any of Ike's kinks, so he counts himself lucky that this one is fairly tame and not disagreeable.

  
He leaves the bed and finds the washcloths by the tub. The water is cool now so some time must have passed, but a quick incantation warms the water up enough for his purposes. He dampens the cloth and returns to bed to start wiping Ike down.

  
Soren is certain the potion is out of his system by now, especially since his body doesn't respond to the longing he feels at seeing Ike naked, which is usually backwards from how it works, being a teenager as he is. However, as Soren cleans him up and Ike's body reacts to it, Soren feels no anxiety like he has in the past, only a tiny warning voice reiterating how sore he already is. A good sign, especially if he's right and he's no longer under any influences.

  
He's on the road towards getting over his sexual hang-up, and all it took was a night of intense sex. The thought makes him smile. If only all of his issues were so easily overcome.

  
He debates on what to do. If he's right, they're nearing the end of their time together, and it would be a shame to waste it. And he did promise Ike he'd actually finish proper oral. But that seems almost impersonal. And regardless, his body is practically begging him to keep this morning platonic, even as his mind is still compiling data from the previous evening and Ike's rather enthusiastic performance.

  
"You're staring," Ike mutters, eyes half open and a downright dopey grin on his face.

  
"Pondering," Soren corrects. "How to properly end our little mini vacation, but also, about last night."

  
Ike yawns, sitting up and pulling Soren onto him in a hug. "What're you pondering about last night for?"

  
Soren gets comfortable. "You turned into some sort of sex god. Where did you learn to talk like that?" He chances a glance up, where Ike looks downright sheepish. Soren's smile gets a little wider. "Really? After all the filthy things you whispered in my ear, and the way you fucked me like a bitch in heat, _now_ you look embarrassed?"

  
"You, ah... well..." Ike sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, not making eye-contact. "I figured I was doing something wrong, so I... uh..."

  
The smile is gone as Soren feels the prickles of shame in his stomach. "Oh no. You asked someone for advice?"

  
Ike still isn't looking at him. "Technically no. Ranulf joked that you needed to get laid so I clearly wasn't 'paying' you enough. I uh, I didn't find that very funny, and that was pretty telling." He shrugs. "On the plus side, his advice was helpful."

  
Now Soren is the one embarrassed, and he presses his eyes against Ike's shoulder so he doesn't have to look at him. "Sorry."

  
"Don't be. I get it." Ike starts petting his back.

  
"I'm too afraid to ask what the advice actually was."

  
"That's probably for the best."

  
Soren sighs, resolving to not let it bother him too much. "Although I can't promise his safety if he pesters me, I'll include a deduction for the consultation on the war bill."

  
Ike smiles a little and kisses Soren's temple. Soren looks up and they make eye contact again, both leaning in and sharing a chaste kiss. Before it can go any further, the moment is completely ruined by Ike's stomach letting out a loud aggressive growl. The sheepish grin is back on Ike's face even as Soren has to chuckle. "Guess it's breakfast time."

  
"We'll continue this discussion another time," Soren agrees, getting out of bed and finding his discarded clothes.

  
Ike finds his too even as he looks at Soren hopefully. "We will?" 

 

Soren doesn't answer him with words, but once they're both dressed his takes Ike's hand.  As they leave the vastly disheveled place (Soren spares a pitying thought for the cleaning staff but it's hard to feel too sorry for anyone right now), Ike squeezes his hand and asks, "Hey, so what other potions can you make?"

  
Soren grins and begins making plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, have a second chapter. Why not? I still love these two babies, and I owe them for curbstomping everyone in FEH for me.

_The world smells like sulfur and stagnant water, but Ike isn’t letting it get to him; he’s fought in worse, and their plan is solid.  He can hear the sounds the battle, especially the whistle and crash of meteors in the distance.  He cuts down an enemy, turns to see what’s going on, and his eyes go wide._

_The meteors – the spells were supposed to hit the enemy commander, but Soren targeted someone far worse.  He feels like his body is made of ice even as he starts running.  This can’t be real, there is no way Soren would be that stupid-_

_The Black Knight is wading through the reeds, body facing Ike’s direction but the helmet turned toward Soren.  The reeds at his feet are smoking, the armor is dented.  “Impressive display, if futile.  Judging from your overreaction you must be Ike’s whore, the tactician… Begnion will pay me well for your head.”_

_With the wind flying around him Soren has never been more beautiful, but Ike has never felt more panicked.  “I will not let you hurt him!”_

_“At least you won’t live to see his death.”_

_Ike is finally there, Ettard clashing with Alondite.  The differences in strength are obvious - he feels like a child practicing with his father, and it sends a chill of terror down his spine. This time he can’t run, not without risking Soren’s life instead.  “Soren, run!”   He swings again and it is met easily. There must be something that gives away his fear, because Soren is decidedly not running.  His spells are growing weaker but he is still casting them, blood dripping from his nose._

_The Black Knight quickly swings his blade from Ike to Soren, the force creating a shockwave that hits Soren square on the chest and sends him flying backwards._

_Ike loses it, unaware of his reaction but hyperaware of Soren sinking into the muck.  He isn’t in control anymore, just attacking, accessing power he didn’t know he had, until the Black Knight takes a step back from him.  “You’re being called to retreat.  If you hurry, you might save him.”_

_Ike doesn’t question the sudden generosity, running and pulling his limp best friend out of the bloody water and racing to rejoin his team, yelling for Rhys or Mist._

 

Ike wakes up in the exact position he’d fallen asleep in.  He runs his fingers through his hair, glancing around before rolling out of bed.  He’s alone. 

 

Their bedroom for the night is pretentious to the point of being unintentionally hysterical – everything is gold, the walls are covered in mirrors and paintings of nude figures, and there are literally shelves of little bottles of perfumes, oils, and bundles of silk.  Thick crimson-and-gold velvet drapes cover the windows and the floor has matching rugs.  If he remembers right, Soren had literally laughed out loud when dragging exhausted Ike inside.  If Ike were in a better frame of mind, he might laugh too.  But, despite the knowledge of how everything went in the time after his dream, he’s still anxious without the proof that Soren is alive.

 

(In the days after the battle, Ike had insisted on carrying him, both to keep the pace up and also to have his heartbeat against his back.  Soren had been embarrassed, but Ike hadn’t given him a choice.  Besides, Soren _did_ save his life, so in a way he owed him.  Soren had pointed out how Ike had saved _his_ life as well, but Ike ignored that.)

 

He moves the blind to peer out the window – the storm that drove them to the manse continues to go strong, and the lack of light means it’s still late.  He likely crashed for an hour or two.  He sighs and goes on a search.

 

He finds Soren in the library, which is probably the second bravest place he could choose to go after the master bedroom.  He is curled up on a chair, wearing trousers and one of Ike’s old tunics as his loungewear, which makes Ike smile.  Ike picks him up and sits down, putting Soren on his lap, then wraps his arms around him and accepts the calmness that infuses him.   Soren does not stop reading, but he does hum to acknowledge him.

 

Ike nuzzles into his neck, taking a deep breath.  “I had the dream again,” he admits.

 

Soren sighs.  “I’m never living that down, am I?”

 

“Probably not.”  Ike looks at the book in his hands.  “Let me guess, art or sex.”

 

“Yes,” he replies, voice amused, and Ike notices a slight blush on his cheekbones.  “Except for the scattered religious text, that is exactly what Duke Tanas’ library is filled with.  It’s horrifying but unsurprising.”

 

“Does he have anything good?” Ike asks.

 

“If one judges a book’s value by whether it was banned, then yes, it’s all great.” 

 

Ike spots the picture in the text Soren has open – two men on a bed, both naked, with the smaller of the two blindfolded with bound hands and straddling the larger one’s hips.  “Oh,” he says, because even though it’s nothing particularly scandalous, it’s still weird seeing it in a book.

 

“Yes,” Soren agrees.  “How was your nap, despite the dream?”

 

“Fine.  I no longer feel like we spent the last couple of hours fighting psychotic randomly-appearing warriors.”  Soren smells very good, somehow.  “How about you?”

 

“I took a short nap with you.  That’s all I needed.” 

 

“Hmm.”  Well, they’re certainly not going to be moving on tonight, not with the storm and the battle they just fought.  And they have a bedroom, which doesn’t happen often, and it would be a shame to waste it, right?  But they haven’t had actual sex since they were in Gallia, and he’s not entirely sure where they stand.  “So…”

 

Soren closes the book and leans back, one eyebrow arched to indicate he’s listening.  Ike continues to think, because, to be honest, he has lots of _ideas_ , some better than others.  But right now, the universe seems to be pointing him towards one that could very easily backfire on him. 

 

During the Mad King’s War, a lot of people (all from Begnion; he should’ve seen them all being assholes coming a mile away), bitter at their general being in a relationship with a spirit charmer, used to allege that Soren was just there to keep Ike’s bedroll warm.  It was incredibly stupid and horribly insulting, to both of them really but more so to Soren, but neither of them let it bother them.  The Black Knight – Begnion’s general also called him that, in the dream and in reality.

 

But… the idea… it had no merit in actuality, but it did have some… interesting, ah… imagery?  That could work out, right?  Role-play was a thing?  Ranulf said it was a thing.  (Ranulf’s advice?  It had boiled down to “talk about how good he’s making you feel because he’s kind of obsessed with you,” “on that note he’d probably totally dig being your sub” (along with an explanation as to what that even meant and that having strict roles was not the same as role-playing but sure they could go together), and “drugs man, drugs.”  Hey, it worked.)

 

“Ike.”  Soren takes his hand, links their fingers.  “Back to the room?”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

(As they leave, he finally notices Tormod had been there the entire time.  The kid lets out a whoop, then says, “So that explains how you know magic doesn’t give muscles!”

 

Soren gives him a snooty look.  “And yet, physical strength is just another way I’m better than you.”

 

He laughs. “Okay, that was a good burn, I admit it.”  Ike wonders if Tormod’s happy acceptance of “good burns” is just over-commitment to a theme.  But, whatever, he’s got more important things to do…)

 

* * *

 

The moment their door shuts, Ike is pressing Soren against it and starting to take his pants off while resolutely making out with his neck.  While he is sure some day he will love handing Soren control, today he feels like he needs to be in charge.  He has _ideas._

 

“First question, are we _positive_ we weren’t given Oliver’s personal room?” Soren asks, petting Ike’s back.   “It’s like he was dared to be more ostentatious than Sienne.”

 

Ike smiles even as he continues to kiss Soren’s neck.  “I know the goddess hates us, but I don’t think she could hate us that much.”

 

“Fair enough.  Second question: do you know what a safe word is?”  He tilts his head back.

 

“Sort of,” Ike says, licking his neck while opening up the blue tunic (that Soren looks way better in than Ike ever did.)

 

“It’s a word that either of us can use to stop sex if we feel overwhelmed,” he explains, and Ike thinks ‘explaining things to Ike’ might be one of Soren’s kinks. 

 

“So, like ‘stop’?”  Ike kneels to take Soren’s shoes off.

 

“It has more power than that.”  Ike tosses his pants with his shoes.  Now Soren is wearing nothing but the open tunic, and Ike is still fully clothed.  “We should come up with something.  The least sexy thing that would never ever come up in bed otherwise.”

 

First Ike wonders if Soren was reading his mind, but remembers there was some light bondage in the book he was reading, plus Soren is still wary of him in those instinctual moments so it makes sense he’d want an out just in case.  But although he can see the merit he is pretty sure nothing he wants to do will push Soren that far – he knows Soren as well as Soren knows him.  But hey if it’ll make him feel better, he’s got no qualms with it.  He takes a few moments to think.  “Shinon.”

 

Ike can see the exact moment Soren gets it, at which point he does the most magical thing: he starts cracking up.  “You’re bad,” he chokes out, body shaking with laughter in a way Ike has never seen before.  It kills the mood but it is completely worth it.  It makes him smile as he rests his cheek against Soren’s stomach and waits for the humor to subside.  “Very well, Shinon is our safe word.  I want to be there if we tell him.”

 

“Oh definitely.”  Ike places kisses on his pointy hipbones.  “Here’s my rule for the evening.  Are you listening?”

 

“Yes.”  Soren is running his fingers through Ike’s hair, which feels fantastic.

 

“I’m in charge, but you will still talk to me.  I want to know what you’re thinking and feeling at all times, both good and bad.  We have our safe word but you should never feel the need to use it.  We should never get to that point.”  He kisses the base of Soren’s erection.  That’s a good sign, at least.  “I’ll do the same.  Understand?”

 

“Yes,” Soren breathes.

 

Ike chances a glance up and Soren looks ridiculously turned on.  Perfect.  He sighs happily, kissing his hipbones again.  Here it is, his gamble.  “I don’t usually hire courtesans, but you were so exotic I had to have you in my bed.” 

 

There is a pause, but in the end Soren goes along with it, continuing to run his fingers through Ike’s hair.   “You paid my price.  For the evening I’m yours, General.”  (Oh gods, he’s going to get turned on every time Soren calls him “General” forever, isn’t he?)

 

“Yes you are.”  Ike hooks Soren’s legs over his arms, making sure to prop him against the wall as he stands up, getting Soren in the air and his legs spread.  It’s easy, but Soren lets out a legitimate squeal of shock, which makes Ike harden even more, which is crazy.  He moans before taking Soren’s dick into his mouth. 

 

“Holy fuck, Ike!  P-put me down!” Ike feels a rush of gratification; his strength is a double-edged sword as far as Soren is concerned, so it’s nice that this little play of power payed off.  Ike sucks on his length a little before licking underneath.  Soren’s fingers are twisting in his hair, but it doesn’t hurt. 

 

“No.”  Ike licks his ass and notes that it tastes like some sort of mild oil; he clearly cleaned and prepped himself while Ike was asleep.  He moans at the whole thing.  “Oh, good boy.  No wonder you wanted to come back to the room so soon.”  Soren is watching him, chewing on his lower lip.  Ike grins up lasciviously.  “Look at you, propped against the wall with your legs spread, already lubed up for me to fuck you.”  Ike slides his tongue inside him, and Soren’s head snaps back to hit the wall.  He swirls his tongue around before pulling it out slowly, causing Soren to groan.  “Worth every single gold I paid for you.”

 

Soren takes in a shuddering breath.  “I should be pleasuring you, General,” he points out. 

 

Ike licks at his balls.  “You are.  Gods you taste good.”  He goes back to lapping at his entrance, slipping his tongue in as deep as it can go before pulling it out again, then using the tip to tease the sensitive skin.  “Your ass really was made to be worshipped.  I could do this all night.”

 

(And he really could; this is definitely one of Ike’s new favorite things.  After they took the Great Bridge, Ike bent him over a table and ate him out so long Soren lost his voice and Ike sprained his tongue.  That was how Team Sanaki and Team Crimea learned that Ike and Soren were still in a relationship.  No regrets.)

 

Ike gets a few solid strokes in before Soren’s voice, already shaking, breaks his concentration.  “Can we – the bed, this is good but, my back?”

 

Ike adjusts his hold so Soren can slide down and wrap his legs around his waist.  He can’t resist kissing him, so he doesn’t.  Soren kisses him back with equal lust before asking, voice teasing, “Do you kiss all of your prostitutes?”

 

Technically yes, considering.  “Only the good ones,” he replies, carrying Soren to the bed and climbing in on top of him to kiss more. 

 

For awhile, they both seem to forget the game they’ve started, content to just make out.  But then Soren pushes at Ike’s shoulder.  “Let me up for a bit.”  Ike moves back, and Soren rolls out of bed, toward the shelves.  He picks up a bottle of oil, then his smile turns to a smirk.  “I believe I owe you something…”

 

It takes Ike a second – right, Soren promised him a blowjob they haven’t had time for him to deliver on.  Not that Ike would ever call him out on it or anything, but he isn’t going to turn it down either.  He quickly takes his clothes off and lays down on the bed, maybe a little too eager.  It has been way too long.

 

Chuckling, Soren oils up his hands and settles between Ike’s legs.  “So I’m curious, General Ike.  How can I best service you?  What does the most powerful and desirable man in Tellius enjoy in his bed?”  He draws a blunt nail up his shaft and Ike shivers.  Soren’s smirk gets a little wider as he kisses under the head of Ike’s dick.  Soren’s hands then wrap around the base, his long fingers barely touching, and he gently laps at the head casually and lazily. 

 

Ike runs his fingers through that long, thick hair he loves.  “Your hair.  Your hair is gorgeous.  Um…”  Soren’s tongue works magic by rolling over the cockhead in a perfect rhythm, his hands slowly moving over the thick shaft.  Ike has to close his eyes and take a deep breath to regain his thoughts.  “The fact that I’m like twice your size and can move you around like a rag doll is hot.  I’m sorry.” 

 

Soren stops his mouth motions.  “No you’re not, and neither am I.” 

 

He is not prepared for Soren taking his cock in his mouth and forcing his head down, and Ike moans as he feels his prick slide over that amazing tongue and into the soft throat.  “Fuck,” he stutters out, “you’re the best, amazing-”  Soren moans, and Ike grabs his hair to hold him where he is before he forces himself to let go.  This feels _incredible,_ although there is guilt because Soren is probably _choking_ but _holy shit -_

 

When Soren grabs his hands and places them _back on his head_ , Ike comes and he comes _hard_ , instinctively holding Soren’s head down and pushing his hips up.  After the initial rush of pleasure he lets go again, but Soren stays where he is and all Ike can do is ride it out.  He’s vaguely aware he’s talking but he has no concept of it, the only mouth important here is Soren’s.  He wonders if someone can die from having their life sucked out through their dick, and figures that’s a great way to go.

 

Soren finally comes up for air, panting and coughing even as he smiles and turns to be more discreet.  “Not physically impossible, I just needed to practice,” he says, voice hoarse and yet proud, and Ike feels the warmth of pure affection begin to mingle with the afterglow and lust.  “Although speaking of physically impossible, what you were saying certainly is.”

 

“What did I say?” Ike asks, slightly breathless still but more worried he said something embarrassing.

 

Soren gets a wry smile.  “You said you wanted to get me pregnant, basically.”

 

Yep, he did.  Oh gods, how to explain this?  “Well, that’s embarrassing.”  And it _is_.  For so many different reasons.  He slaps his hand on his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at anything. He’d touched on it during their night in Gallia but had written it off as the potion they’d taken.  Turns out it wasn’t.

 

“Ike.”  Soren pets his thighs.  “Er, General.  I’m not...  Well, you haven’t spent enough money for me to use a gender changing potion, but I don’t object to… pretending.”  He can make one of those?  That’s a thing?  Mental note.  Ike pulls Soren up to kiss him again, with tongue just to see if he can taste himself in Soren’s mouth.  He can’t; Soren was thorough.  “I do like the idea, of being so full of you… I want you to breed me,” he whispers, and Ike would be hard as a rock if refractory periods weren’t a thing (which they are, for him, if not for Soren.  Which is both unfair and awesome.)

 

“I need to point out that if that’s what you want, you probably shouldn’t have just sucked me off,” Ike replies, somewhat breathless.  Gods, what did he do in a past life to deserve Soren?  Rescue orphans and puppies all day?

 

Soren lazily kisses his neck, petting his stomach and chest.  “I’m sure you’ll rise to the occasion, General.  I usually don’t let my other clients come inside me, but for you I’ll make an exception.” 

 

Judging from the exceptionally stupid streak of jealousy that goes through him, Ike still doesn’t find Soren being with other people (in real life) a kink, which is a relief because so far pretty much everything is turning him on lately.  He pushes and flips Soren onto his back.  He covers him completely, which is definitely still a turn on, and nips Soren’s lower lip.  “I’ll fill you up so much you won’t have room or need for your _other clients_.”

 

Soren smirks.  Despite the look in his eyes that betrays how turned on he is, he’s still embracing his role of the sexually-competent whore.  “I’ve heard such talk before.  You’re hardly the first man or woman who thought he could satisfy me.”

 

“Oh, I will,” Ike purrs, licking his Brand and relishing in the delighted gasp it earns him.  Despite its prominence on his face and in his life, it’s an easily forgotten erogenous zone.  He kisses it, then his lips, and while he initially intends on moving down he just can’t stop kissing him.  Remembering himself, he whispers, “Hands and knees, slut.”

 

Soren obeys without question, and Ike’s cock is almost completely hard again in record time.  He grabs a pillow to prop Soren’s hips up, and leaves the bed to get some oil and those silk scarves he spotted earlier. 

 

He starts by wrapping his wrists together.  Soren’s expression is carefully blank, so Ike leaves them a little less tight than he could, just in case.  He then uses another scarf to tie his wrists to the bedpost.  Then the biggest gamble since this started: he uses a scarf to blindfold him.

 

Soren’s entire body goes rigid, and Ike is fully prepared for him to use the safe word; he is still skittish in bed at times, especially when any of his senses are deprived, although Ike hopes he can make this work.  He’s not stupid enough to try gagging Soren because that is a one-way ticket to a (completely understandable) panic attack.  “Can you relax, baby?”

 

Muscles start relaxing, one at a time, slowly.  “Do you call all your prostitutes by cute names?” he asks, his voice shaking a little but answering the question without actually answering it.

 

Ike slowly pets his back over the tunic.  “Only the good ones, love.”  Ike is not the kind of guy to engage in public displays of affection, but he’s found he has a fondness of it private, especially as it usually makes Soren flush with pleased embarrassment.  Now he snorts into the pillow but his body is finally mostly relaxed.  Ike oils his finger up and starts to gently rub his entrance.  “Just relax.”  He slowly and carefully works the first finger in.  His hole is mostly still oiled up, but his body isn’t really stretched anymore and he definitely needs more lubrication.  That’s fine, Ike wants to play with him for a while first.

 

He keeps his finger straight until he feels loose enough to enter a second one.  Then he curls his fingers and begins massaging Soren’s prostate.  The deliberate motion makes Soren gasp out loud, his fingers clenching into the silk at his wrists. 

 

“Your body is fascinating,” Ike says, keeping his voice low and level, his fingers working hard inside while his other hand gently pets Soren’s back under the tunic now.  “So sensitive and responsive to me, and it’s never too much for you, is it?  Even when I had you filled to the brim, crying from how good I made you feel, you were still begging me for more.  You’ll pass out before you need me to stop.  I’m kind of jealous.  Are you going to come soon, babe?”

 

He glances up to see Soren biting down on the sheets.  Ike scowls and, without thinking, smacks him on one of his perfect little round ass cheeks.    “I told you to talk to me.” 

 

Soren swallows loudly.  “I… yes.  I am.  Sir.  General.  Ike.  If you’ll let me.” 

 

Ike kisses where he spanked, then withdraws his hand to get more oil before returning it and continuing to massage him inside, his thumb pressing and rubbing his perineum with soothing circular motions.  “Yes.  Come for me, Soren.”  Soren takes in a deep shuddering breath as he comes, making Ike moan with the feeling of his entrance convulsing around his fingers.  “Good.  Very good.”  Ike kisses again.  “I’m not going to stop.”

 

“Oh gods.”

 

Ike inserts a third finger in, it’s a tight squeeze but he’s pretty sure Soren doesn’t notice since he continues to rub his prostate and perineum.  Soren’s hole is still spasming, he is still coming although his cock is hidden in the pillow.  Well, that won’t do.

 

Ike pulls the damp pillow out and throws it on the floor.  He lays down on his back, head under Soren’s hips, and takes the entire half-hard dick into his mouth. 

 

Soren makes a strangled noise, and Ike stops sucking to smack his ass again.  “Soren.”

 

“Ike,” the other man whines, “oh _fuck.”_

Ike smiles and resumes his work.  He’s getting a slow dribble of come in his mouth which he swallows happily.  Soren is speaking in the old language, which is something that’s never happened before and makes Ike feel pretty smug.  If he were petty he’d say that it doesn’t count for talking, but it’s hot even if he has no clue what Soren’s saying.

 

He notices movement out of the corner of his eye.  There is a mirror on the wall, parallel to the bed, that he’s been too distracted to notice before.  Soren looks pretty damn good straddling Ike’s face, and Ike makes a mental note to call his attention to the mirror once they get to the actual sex.

 

He continues this merciless assault until he feels ready for the main course, so to speak.  He gets up to kneel behind him, one hand still working Soren while the other re-lubricates himself.  He then pulls his fingers out and quickly slides his cock into that desperate hole.  Now _he’s_ the one swearing.  “Oh _shit_ you feel good.”  His hands hold onto Soren’s hips tightly, too tightly, and he begins to slowly move. 

 

He takes a moment to appreciate exactly what is going on.  He has Soren on his knees, Ike pumping his cock in and out of him in strong slow thrusts, everything on display, his hole well-lubricated but still tight and clinging to Ike as if it doesn’t want to let him go.  

 

He marvels at Soren’s body too; he’s still thin but no longer emaciated, like he had been years ago.  He has good, but small, muscles, and an absolutely fantastic ass.  Ike no longer feels the compulsion to force-feed him.  But he’s still so _small_...  Ike slides his hands from Soren’s hips, up his back under the tunic to his ribs.  Tentatively, he wraps his hands on each side, the fingers overlapping.

 

He gasps.  That’s fucking _hot_.

 

Ike continues to move inside him, working himself to orgasm while prolonging Soren’s, but he keeps his hands around Soren’s ribcage, holding him there instead of his hips.  He’a trying, at least a little, to not squeeze there, but it’s hard not to, this feels incredible…

 

“Sh – Shinon.”

 

Ike is off and out of Soren within seconds, and off the bed almost as fast, nearly before he even registers the word.  He gets his bearings and unties Soren from the headboard.  Soren rips the cover off his eyes; they’re wide and examine him, as if reassuring him that it’s still Ike.

 

He feels a wave of guilt.  Stupid, stupid.  “Sorry.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine.”

 

It’s not fine.  Soren has issues, especially in bed, and Ike completely ignored them.  Without any way to make sure the guy fucking him was Ike…  Well, he really should have seen this coming.  “Sorry, really.  That’s on me.  Uhm.” 

 

“I liked it,” Soren protests.  When Ike just stares at him, he amends, “For the most part.  The blindfold made things more intense.  It was good.  Until – it was the, the silence.”  He crawls to him and wraps his arms around his shoulders; his wrists are still loosely bound together, but he doesn’t seem to be bothered by it.  Ike hugs him back.  “I think you’re more spooked than I am.”

 

Ike takes a deep breath to calm himself.  “Okay.  So you’re okay?”

 

“Yes.  Are you?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Soren looks in his eyes, smiles, and kisses him, so Ike lets himself relax more.  Soren gently guides him until he’s lying on his back before straddling his hips.  He puts the blindfold back on.  “How about like this?”

 

Ike caresses his hips.  “Whatever you want.”

 

Soren braces himself on Ike’s abs, and Ike takes over lining them up.  As he sinks back down, both of them let out pleased sighs.  Ike rests his hands on Soren’s waist, letting him take control. 

 

He’s very glad he did; Soren rides Ike like a professional whore, rolling his hips in a perfect rhythm that looks just as good as it feels.  He really looks good with the silk bindings, and Ike’s old tunic, and their mirror image letting Ike seen his movement from another angle.  Ike has to actively fight the instinctual urge to thrust into him. 

 

It gets harder when Soren’s head elegantly arches backwards.  “Fuck you’re big,” he whines. 

 

Ike moans, perfectly weak against that kind of pointless praise.  But it also reminds him that the last time, silence had been the problem - with the blindfold on Soren needed reminders.  So he starts talking.  “That’s right.  I’m going to keep you.  Every time we make camp I’ll fuck you, your body will crave me, you won’t be able to come without my cock inside you.”   It’s Soren’s turn to moan, although Ike has a feeling he could be reading the dictionary out loud and he would still find it hot.  That’s great since Ike is basically saying whatever comes to his head.  “I’ll mate with you so much your body won’t have a choice but to have my baby.”  Oh gods, that was a beautiful image.  “I’m going to _own_ you, everyone will see it and know.” 

 

“I’m yours,” Soren mewls, the sexiest noise Ike has ever heard in his life, “Oh _Ike_ I’m _yours_ I’m _yours-“_

That takes him from “steadily approaching orgasm” to “about to burst,” but Ike isn’t ready yet, he knows _exactly_ how to end this.  He sits up, clutching Soren’s hips to still him, breathing into his neck to calm himself down.  Soren places trembling lips on his forehead.  “I’m going to move us, okay?”

 

Soren swallows, Ike can feel it.  “Yeah, okay.”

 

He pulls out (not the easiest thing to do, but he is always stubborn with a goal in mind) and adjusts Soren to lying on his side, facing the mirror on the wall.  He lays down behind him, using the silk band on his wrists to loop Soren’s hands over Ike’s head and then behind his neck.  He hooks his elbow underneath Soren’s knee to pull his leg up, and slides his cock back inside him. 

 

He’s able to pull off the blindfold with that hand, impressed with Soren’s flexibility.  “Look.” 

 

Soren looks and gulps. There they are, reflected in the mirror.  Ike whispers in his ear, “Look at how _good_ we look together, Soren.” 

 

His fingers clench in Ike’s hair and his toes curl, and Ike gets to watch in the mirror as his expression slowly changes from embarrassment to arousal.  Ike moans and buries his face in Soren’ s hair, releasing his leg to grab his cock instead.  Soren drapes his leg over Ike’s.  “I’m going to come,” he warns.  “You too?”

 

Soren quietly moans, his eyes still on their mirror.  Then he uses the silk binding to pull Ike in for a kiss, and Ike comes even harder than he did earlier in the night, getting more pulses of intense pleasure every time he feels Soren’s lips touch his, or when his moving hand gets a little damp with Soren’s release.

 

In the aftermath he is exhausted, but with that sense of bone-deep satisfaction and affection.  He lets out a happy sigh and nuzzles.  “I love you.”  It’s one of those things he usually feels awkward saying, but it’s a lot easier in the moments like this.

 

Soren himself looks blissed out, but he gets a dopey grin on his face as he asks, “Do you confess your love for all your prostitutes?”

 

“Nah, just you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We saved the world" sex and all the fluff you can handle.

There is a celebration going on throughout all of Sienne, although he’s too anxious to participate.

 

Hiding away, Soren stares at the tent above him, his mind a whirl of thoughts and emotions. Logic dictates that this afternoon’s deicide and the ramifications thereof should take priority, but he is a selfish creature and there is something more pressing on his mind.

 

Ike remembers now.

 

Their conversation had been concise and embarrassing (if Ike is going to make Soren cry, during sex is _far_ preferable) but not complete. There is a very awkward topic (yes, more awkward than the sobbing fit, somehow) still left untouched.

 

“So why didn’t you tell me?”

 

He doesn’t even look up as Ike crawls in and gets comfortable. He wasn’t expecting Ike to get away from everyone so quickly; Ike’s likely figured out no one can make him be politically correct anymore, which is a sign of maturity actually. That being said, Soren _was_ expecting that question, and yet he doesn’t know how to answer it. “What do you mean?”

 

“You know exactly what I mean. You clearly realized I forgot – even deep down _I_ knew I forgot. So why didn’t you say anything?” Ike rests on his back too.

 

“This afternoon you stabbed a goddess,” Soren tries. “Isn’t that more important?”

 

“Not really. It’s done and over with, but you and I are still here and we have our future ahead of us.” Oh, that is gratifying to hear, even if Soren should really be beyond the doubts by now. “So, why?”

 

He lets out a breath as he keeps trying to clarify his mind. “Well… I’ve been told it could be considered creepy.”

 

Ike is silent a moment. “Creepy?”

 

“‘Little Ike saved little Soren’s life in a casual gesture. Little Soren spends years on a mission to hunt down little Ike, and then spends the rest of his life devoted to him.’ It’s… it’s creepy and possessive.”

 

Ike turns onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. “I don’t think so. Who told you that? Because I have no problem punching them.”

 

Soren shakes his head. “Stefan and I compared stories. He was sympathetic – he didn’t say the story was creepy, but rather most people would see it that way. Most people would be crushed by the ramifications. It was a warning, not a condemnation.”

 

Ike nods at length. “Your story was too short though. You left out that little Soren went through hell to find little Ike, which is ridiculously admirable. And then he stuck by him through everything, including two world wars. You _also_ left out that little Ike’s only regret is that he didn’t insist on taking little Soren home with him.” Soren finally looks at him. Ike’s expression is guilty, which is just ridiculous. “If I’d just been more patient…”

 

Soren reaches over to take his hand. “That would have been too much to ask of your father. I’m sure he struggled enough with his two children, let alone an orphan.”

 

“But-”

 

“Besides, we would’ve been raised as brothers. I prefer what we have now.” Why does that make him blush? Stupid emotions.

 

Ike snorts in derision. “And then, like in real life, that would’ve changed with puberty.” Soren blushes harder. “But… you don’t… I mean, I just need to know… you don’t still feel indebted to me, do you? That’s not why you’re here or why you sleep with me, right? Because if there was ever a debt you repaid it a hundred times over by now.”

 

He finally turns to face Ike, who looks completely uncomfortable. Soren knows his stance on the matter, but putting it into words is difficult. “If I didn’t also feel lust for you, we would not be in a sexual relationship,” Soren says carefully. “That being said, while I can never thank you enough for what you’ve done for me, I truly love you for who you are. You are… perfect.”

 

Ike leans forward, pressing their foreheads together and cupping Soren’s cheek. “Soren,” he murmurs, and Soren feels delicious chills up his spine, “you don’t have to thank me. You… I would share my sandwich with you a thousand times over.”

 

Soren closes his eyes, leaning into the hand. “From you that means a lot. I know how much you love food.”

 

“I love you more,” Ike whispers, and that, right there, is more meaningful than any gift Ike could give him. “ _Really?_ I see that look on your face - I’m not that bad!” Soren smiles and kisses him, because he _is_ that bad but there’s no sense in arguing about it.

 

Ike is smiling too as he deepens the kiss and uses his weight to put Soren on his back again, although looking at Ike’s face above him is far preferable to the tent. Soren relaxes and settles into it, happy to show affection in this most primal of ways, when a little voice in his head makes an excellent point and he has to push at Ike’s shoulders to get him to stop. “Hey, hang on…”

 

“What?” Ike is pouting and it’s adorable.

 

“I also love you more than food.”

 

Ike pouts more, but there is some amusement in his eyes. “That means nothing coming from you.”

 

Soren smiles wider and kisses him again. “I’ve said before, I would watch the world burn if it kept you safe. I would go anywhere, do anything for you. It started because you showed me kindness in a cruel world, but my love has only grown and matured since I’ve gotten to know you. I don’t say it enough. I love you too.”

 

Ike kisses him again. “If this was a contest, I think you won.” Soren would argue, but kissing him is more enjoyable.

 

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to deepen, become more sexual. They’re both exhausted, but in a way the parties outside the tent are influencing what’s happening inside.

 

“When we get back to the fort,” Ike murmurs as he begins to grind, “I am going to spend my earnings on renting a secluded cabin.” They kiss again, and he continues, “It’ll just be you and me, and a month’s supply of food and that sex potion. We’ll do nothing but eat, sleep and fuck.”

 

Soren moans and Ike kisses him. “Agreed. We can use my earnings too. It should last us-” he lets out breathy sigh as Ike begins kissing and sucking at his neck “-four weeks at least.”

 

Ike peers up at him. “No way did you do that off the top of your head.”

 

He smirks back. “I may have been thinking about it.”

 

Ike’s grind gets a little harsher, and Soren gasps out. “I think I’m having a second wind,” he murmurs, “how about you?”

 

It takes seconds for Soren’s libido to rise to Ike’s. “If you do the work.”

 

Ike kisses and pulls his pants off. “Okay, but you’re in charge next time.” Soren smiles and nods as he kicks off his trousers. Ike then takes hold and flips him onto his front, hips arched and kneeling with his legs pressed together. Soren smiles more and moans for his lover’s benefit, then moans for real as Ike begins to eat him out enthusiastically. He doesn’t get the appeal of performing this particular sexual act, but _he does not mind that Ike does, not even a little_.

 

As Ike’s tongue and lips kiss and lick his hole, he can hear and feel him shift around, likely seeking out a spare vulnerary. Soren doesn’t even have the energy to take off his robes, and now he doesn’t even have the coordination or desire, his world narrowed to between his legs.

 

He lets out a shaky laugh as he feels Ike’s wet tongue press inside him – he clearly dipped it in the vulnerary first. “You’re insatiable,” he says over a moan.

 

“A little,” Ike agrees, voice low, “but you’re just as bad. By the way… it’s official, you have the best ass in the army.”

 

“You _polled_ people?” Anyone else would get a lecture about wasting time, but really, what would be the point? The war is over.

 

“Mmmhmm. Your toughest competition was Calill, but she wears heels so she had an unfair advantage. Stefan came in third.”

 

Soren smirks, because he has admired Stefan’s ass often enough to know how fantastic it is, so to beat him is quite the accomplishment. “I’m honored, I think.”

 

“Hey, I had to find _some_ benefit to forced socialization.” Ike pushes up, laying on Soren’s back and forcing him off his knees into the blankets. He pauses, although Soren can feel how hard he is. “Uh, I’d like to make love to you now. Is that okay?”

 

Soren snorts in amusement and looks at him. “Of course, Ike.”

 

Ike puts his weight on him, his cock sliding inside Soren where it belongs. He has to bite the blankets to keep quiet, because _damn_ Ike is a big boy and it’s always a struggle to take him at first. Ike helps by placing kisses over Soren’s back and neck, although they’re muted from the clothes he still has on. “Naked in bed next time,” he mutters, grinding down. “Fuck you feel so good. I love you so much.”

 

Soren gasps and then moans, smiling. He definitely has a weakness for Ike’s voice – well, anything Ike really, but his voice during sex makes it work.

 

Ike pulls out and rolls Soren onto his back, sliding his arms under Soren’s to cup his hands under Soren’s head, gripping his hair and holding him still. They make eye contact before they move together to kiss again, both of them making adjustments so they can keep making out while Ike’s cock sinks back inside. He smiles more as he rolls his hips up against Ike’s, reaching down to grab Ike’s (absolutely lovely too, thank you) ass. He can’t move his head from Ike’s grip in his hair, but feels no anxiety. This… This is the way it’s supposed to be: the easy, natural movement of two men in sync, working toward a goal of mutual satisfaction. They’d lost that rhythm, but it was coming back to them.

 

Ike moans as they continue their deep grind. It’s almost too deep for Soren, but a part of him likes that, the way Ike’s body pushes him to the limit and forces compliance. With their size differences, Ike’s cock should hurt inside him, it shouldn’t fit at all or so it seems, but it does and their sex is all the more pleasurable for it.

 

(Or, it could just be that Soren is a slut with a masochistic streak in him. But that’s hardly poetic or romantic and deep down, Soren really is just a big softy.)

 

“Feels good?” Ike mutters between kisses. Sometimes he really does get into moods where he could make out with Soren for hours, switching between tender movement of lips together to deep tongue strokes. He seems to be in that kind of mood, and Soren is not complaining. “Or do I need to do more?”

 

Soren lets out a little breathy sigh as he takes stock of his body. He’s comfortable and content, pleasured but not frantic. “Feels good.” He looks and smiles at Ike’s expression: dark eyes, the way he’s gritting his teeth, the crinkle in his brow that indicates he wants to come, but wants to hold off, and also wants to just lose control. He’s likely trying to hold off for Soren’s sake. “You can come, Ike.”

 

Ike’s breath hitches and he switches from grinds to short, deep thrusts as Soren strokes his cheek. “N-not yet, not without you.” But for all the battles that Ike has won, this is one he is clearly going to lose. He buries his face in the pillow by Soren’s head, and Soren starts to gently pet and scratch his back, neck and scalp. He’s inordinately turned on by this, the whole moment – that Ike is losing control in his arms, that it’s Soren’s body giving him what he needs. Soren kisses the shell of Ike’s ear and whispers in it, “Come inside me, love.”

 

Ike groans, buried hard and deep, and it makes Soren smile. His lower body is mostly numb, so he can’t feel Ike’s release, but he can imagine it and he knows it’s happening. So he whispers gentle encouragement, continues to roll his hips, and lets Ike bask in his climax.

 

Soren is content to leave it at that. But Ike pushes up on trembling arms, looks down to see that Soren has no evidence of orgasm, pulls out, then takes Soren’s cock in his mouth almost before Soren can figure out what’s going on. Instinctively Soren bites down on his knuckles to keep quiet, forcing his eyes open for the visual treat of a sweaty, tired but pleased Ike deepthroating him effortlessly, his large hands holding his hips and kneading his ass. It is literally seconds until Soren finally comes, and he forces his body to relax and just attend to his orgasm. Ike’s come drips out of him, and he shudders in pleasure.

 

Ike lays down next to him, and they spend the next minute in silence as the intense feelings fade.

 

“Hey Soren?”

 

“Yes, Ike?”

 

“I don’t know what I want anymore.”

 

If Ike had said that a week ago, Soren might have panicked. “What do you mean?”

 

Ike is now the one staring at the tent roof. “I want a typical family life, like what my parents wanted and didn’t get. But I also want to see the world.”

 

Soren knows that already. “You’re young. Why not both?”

 

His expression turns thoughtful. “Why not both… Fair enough. Hey Soren?”

 

“Yes, Ike?”

 

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
